


A Little Distraction

by FanofmanyFandoms (Majorwhovian)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Devils Tango, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oh shoot maybe it is, Romance, This is not a fantasy of mine, Toph has really bad timing, in the office, steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorwhovian/pseuds/FanofmanyFandoms
Summary: Zuko has an exhausting night of work laid out ahead of him, but his Fire Lady has other ideas. Zutara!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	A Little Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on a much larger Zutara project (the Discovering Destiny series if you like the style and want to check it out) but wanted to do this little steamy one-shot. Enjoy!

"And if Noble opinion continues to plummet, we might have a deficit at year end. Our budget did not initially include a new round of reparation money to the Southern Water tribe" the advisor continued. Zuko was seated behind the large desk in his office. Ten years being Fire Lord did not make the job any easier.

"I will read over this quarters financials one more time" Zuko said finally. "I will let you know of my final decision tomorrow, but might I make one thing clear..." Zuko stood, his tall frame an intimidating figure. He rarely raised his voice, but when he made a decision, the advisors knew there was no changing it. His voice was clear and stern.

"I will not budge on the amount agreed to the Southern Tribe. Agni knows we've paid five times that amount to the Earth King, who, while he may deserve it, does not need it quite as badly as the water tribe." Zuko finished.

The advisor bowed and left the room, though if Zuko had better ears, he would've heard a few phrases about "Spineless firebender who kneels to a water bender," or "She's got her legs wrapped around him." However, Zuko did not hear, and he sank to his seat with a frustrated sigh.

The door creaked open. Zuko didn't lift his head as he scowled at the papers in front of him. "Prime Minster Kantsu, I told you I would speak tomorrow." He growled.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not the Prime Minister."

Zuko shot his head up. His wife, his Fire Lady had entered the room. She had a long robe tied tightly around her curvy frame that covered her up to her neck. She leaned against the closed door and smiled coyly at him.

"I'll say not. It's a welcome surprise, however, I have to finish going over these reports before I can come to bed" Zuko said. He focused back down and continued reading. His wife was not easily dissuaded. A small brown hand suddenly covered the page he was reading. He leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at his queen who was sitting prettily on the edge of the desk.

"I'm getting impatient" she said softly. She was a woman not easily riled, but when he reached that point with her there was no going back. She had a fiery temper the dragons would fear.

"Just like the rest of the kingdom, apparently." Zuko said, not angry but growing frustrated. She slid her legs around to hang over the side of the desk in front of him.

"Katara, please" Zuko protested, seeing the reports wrinkle beneath her legs.

"Begging, that's a good start" Katara teased. Zuko rolled his eyes. "You, my love, are in need of a good healthy distraction." She said as she reached forward to run her hands through his hair. The top knot slipped easily between her fingers and a second later Zuko's dark hair fell over his forehead and eyes. He did not resist her immediately, enjoying the sensation of her fingers pulling at his scalp. Alas, the moment had to end. 

"What I need," Zuko began, standing up to pick his wife off the desk, completely meaning to deposit her on the couch to the side and resume his work "Is focus and quiet." His fingers slid along the robe as he attempted to pull the frustratingly loving water bender off his papers.

Katara undid the waist band of her robe as he reached around her and it fell open, revealing her completely bare skin below. Zuko's eyes widened and Katara chuckled at his reaction.

"Katara, you can't go walking around the palace in just a robe!" Zuko reprimanded in a hushed tone. "Agni, what if you tripped, what if there was a gust of wind..."

"A gust of wind?" Katara repeated. "What, in the palace?" She laughed. Zuko switched tactics, desperately trying to keep his eyes off the tantalizing bare skin in front of him. He was trying to tie the robe closed while Katara was simultaneously trying to slip it off.

"Toph is here visiting and Kiyi just returned from school for the summer. You should be catching up with Toph or, I don't know, being a good influence on Kiyi. She certainly needs it. Eighteen years old and incredibly cocky" Zuko commented. As if he hadn't been that way himself.

Katara smiled and shook her head, temporarily winning the struggle with the robe as she slipped an arm out of the sleeve, exposing half of her breast.

"Toph is exhausted and said she just wanted to sleep. She went off with the servants so they could pick her a room, and that was an hour ago. She'll be sound asleep. As for Kiyi, she has your mother doting on her all day. I definitely don't need to add to that." Katara insisted as she leaned forward. Her chest was eye level with Zuko and he was having trouble maintaining eye contact. She reached a hand to his shoulder and pulled him towards her, letting the silk of his robe brush against her bare chest. He pulled back only slightly and relented after a moment. His eyes were darting from her eyes to her bare front, then back to her eyes. She smirked. She was winning this battle.

"Have you checked on Lu Ten?" He was grasping at straws now.

Katara just shook her head. "It's almost midnight. He's two and fast asleep." She turned to brush her lips across his cheek and neck, tenderly kissing the edges of his scar.

"Zuko" she said softly. He looked up at her and she saw surrender in his golden eyes. She leaned forward again and he did not push her away as she took his lips in a deep kiss. He had been so busy, sometimes falling asleep in his study. She'd finally had enough. She craved his touch, his kiss.

Even now she sighed as she felt his lips against hers. She released him temporarily to take a breath then pulled him to her once more. She felt him start to respond against her, he had been without her too long. The kiss melted any hesitations as desire cut through to his center. It was like he was kissing her for the first time, again. He remembered it well. 

He growled into her mouth as she nipped his lips, his tongue brushing against hers hungrily. She returned the motion with just as much enthusiasm. The reminder that they were still in his study sent him reeling back, breaking the kiss.

"Not here" he breathed, lips still an inch from hers. She felt his hot breath over her lips and chin and decided she did not give a damn where they were in that moment. She would make him forget. She slid forward, peppering kisses along his jawline up to his ear. His sweet spot.

Both of them had strange buttons. Hers was a little spot at the nape of her neck. His was his right ear. She kissed all around the ear and he sighed against her. She saw the little trail of goosebumps that appeared on his shoulder, what she could see of his shoulder, anyway. She continued, planting small kisses around the ear and neck. She heard him breath a small groan.

He stiffened beneath her hold. This was it. He would either push her away or give in to temptation. She released a tiny sigh into his ear. That seemed to make his mind up and she felt his arms wrap around her tightly.

Agni, this woman. She drove him mad, had for most of his life. With one swift motion he swept the desk clean then stood between her legs as she sat on the edge. He pulled her face from his neck and hungrily went after hers. She squeaked and sighed as he lit a fire along her body with his lips. The heavy robes had to go.

First, Katara pulled off the shoulder caps. Finally, she could run her hands over his shoulders, only covered by the fine silk of his robes. She focused next on the tie at his waist. Once that was gone she shoved the tunic off his shoulders. He let her take control, for now. She was enjoying the exploration.

Her tiny hands lifted to trace the bare chest exposed by the v neck of his under shirt. He was more filled out than when they had first married. She would not complain about the change. Her lips descended to his chest as her robe slipped off her shoulders and down to her elbows. Zuko suffered the teasing for as long as he could.

His whole body was burning now. He felt if he left his shirt on any longer he might actually burn through it. It wasn't so far fetched. It had happened before. Katara's cool skin was a balm to his flesh. He pulled her face away from his chest and returned his lips to her neck.

She tossed her head back as he began a trail of exploration that only had one destination in mind. He slid from her neck to her collarbone, making sure to give it the affection it deserved before sliding between her breasts. The beautiful mounds touched either cheek and Katara moaned softly as Zuko traced kisses around the left breast, spiraling closer and closer to the sensitive tip.

His mouth finally closed around its destination and he felt Katara's legs tighten around his waist. She would already be ready and wet for him to enter, he was well aware, but she started this little adventure and he was going to be sure she paid for it.

The tip of his tongue slipped across the most sensitive center of her breast, first kissing it then sucking on it. Katara's hands were in his hair and pulled lightly at it. He needed more desperation. He wanted her to beg.

He moved to the right breast and repeated the same torturous climb to the top. He felt his own member straining tightly against his pants but he ignored it. Iroh had always said patience was a virtue, although this probably wasn't what his uncle had had in mind at that moment.

"Zuko, please just..." Katara begged vaguely. Her long chestnut hair flowed softly over her bare shoulders and curled around her midriff. She leaned her head against him and he felt a small shoot of pain as she bit lightly into his shoulder. He picked his head back up and met her lips again, before returning to plow his blazing path past her breasts and down her stomach.

She bit her lip, suddenly worried about the passer byers in the hall. Had she even had the foresight to lock the door? The thought was chased away as Zuko finally reached the spot that was aching for him.

"Well, well, aren't you a resourceful water bender" he chuckled. She looked down at him and met his eyes. They glinted with mischief and she resisted the urge to buck up against his face right then. He would've deserved it. The thought was lost as his lips kissed her inner thighs and his fingers crept closer to the slick lips between her legs.

She almost cried in relief as he slipped a finger between her folds and stroked her softly. This is not what she had planned. The plan was to have him begging for mercy as she knelt in front of him, his length in her hands as she worked a tortuously slow pace. Instead, he had her unwinding on his desk, helpless to his tender kisses and caresses. The roles had switched.

His resolve almost faltered, desperately wanting to immerse himself in the tight wetness that he was exploring with his fingers. He surged onward, removing his fingers and leaning forward to taste her.

Spirits, she was delicious. She filled all his senses effectively making him forget his duties and work that night. Fire Lord Zuko who? Tonight they were just two young people, desperate and in love. Two nobodies who just loved each other.

It brought him back to the first time he had said those special words. They had been alone, flying towards the unknown as Sozin's Comet burned overhead. If he died that day he knew he would kick himself in the afterlife over and over. So he made the leap, and she had made it with him. It made taking the lightening bolt the easiest thing he had ever done.

His mind turned to his task once again and he held her hips in place as he hungrily tore into her. She squirmed in his grasp, the tension building slowly in her as she wrapped her legs tighter around him. He never employed the same tactic too long. She closed her eyes and released quiet moans into the room as his tongue slipped over her most secret place, nipping her then kissing, creating a suction at her center that made her want to curse at the ceiling. 

He brought her to the edge and worked her slowly over it, the robe fell completely away as she arched back, enjoying the spasming of her muscles as the first orgasm washed over her. He maintained his post as she trembled, licking every drop of her like it was precious liquid gold. When she finally relaxed, her legs loosening around him finally, he stood up and bumped noses with her. 

Her breathing came quick and she could smell herself on his lips. She leaned forward impulsively and sucked his lips into her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her bare waist and kissed her back. Knowing that she was tasting herself on him drove him wild. His own need pulsed wildly, almost painfully as it craved the release it had built up to this point. 

"I want you" she whispered in his ear. It sent shivers down his spine. She was pulling at his shirt and he shrugged it off. Katara left her robe lying on the desk as she slipped off to stand before him in all her natural glory. She first stopped to trace the edges of the star shaped scar on his stomach. She always did this. For a moment, the lust disappeared from her eyes as she looked up to meet his gaze. There was nothing there but unconditional love and adoration for him. It was the most beautiful and special thing he had ever seen.

She turned her attention downward then. Her hands slipped down to the waist band of his pants, grazing the bulge that protruded there. She smirked up at him as she slid the garment off his hips. He couldn't help but grin as her eyes devoured his bare form. He was hers, and it never ceased to amaze her. She shoved him back into the large study chair, her eyes gleaming with want and possession. She wanted to tease him more, but Zuko was having none of it.

Just as her center brushed over his tip as she hovered over him in the chair, he grabbed her hips and pulled her down, impaling her on him without warning. She gasped at the sudden movement, the momentum shoving her forward until her chest was flush against his. He flexed inside of her, enjoying the initial feeling of her cool body closing around him. They fit together perfectly; they always had. The initial surprise gone, she smiled and rocked herself forward on his lap. The movement was enough to make him gasp into the crook of her neck and call upon all of his self-control to not end everything right then and there.

She flexed her muscles around him and began a steady rocking motion against him. He grabbed her hips and assisted her in her rhythm, picking up speed as they went. The sensations sent him reeling back, while Katara wondered how they had gone so many days without coming together like this. She missed this feeling of completion, of her husband filling the deepest parts of her. It was addicting in the best way possible.

While the view of her moving in his lap was mesmerizing and he could hold her bum in his hands perfectly while she rocked, his need demanded more control and a more furious pace. A pace she would not be able to maintain from this angle.

He shoved her back up against the desk with a fury she was not expecting, and she cried softly as he pulled out of her suddenly, instantly missing the filled feeling. With one quick motion he spun her around, pressing himself up behind her. It was payback time. The torture must end. She struggled to turn herself and face him again, but he did not let her go. One arm held her hips tightly against his while the other hand cupped one breast. She could feel his desire pressed up against her backside, already wet and covered by her, and she instinctively shoved against it. He groaned then, losing control for a split second.

He pinched the sensitive nip between his fingers as his lips searched for that special spot on the nape of her neck. She hissed out a curse suddenly. He had found it. She squirmed and sighed, finally stopping trying to escape him as he traced his fingers down her back. He watched the patches of goosebumps that chased where his fingers had touched. His patience was gone now and he didn't give her much warning as he positioned himself behind her.

She gasped suddenly as he slid inside her, again without warning. Her hands came down to brace herself over the desk as she stretched herself to accommodate him. Agni, she was soft and wet and tight, and the angle maximized every sensation. Her body closed around him again, and he sighed. The seconds he had just spent outside of her had already been too long. He paused for a second before drawing back and plunging forward again. He had prolonged this for so long, he was aching now.

Desperation shoved him forward and he picked up his pace, relishing every sigh and moan that left Katara's lips. Her back was arched and her hair flowed off the side of one shoulder. He'd had fantasies of this situation before (Spirits knew that couch on the side of the room had seen some action) but doing her over his desk? Check it off the bucket list. Three years of marriage still left plenty of exciting ideas to be explored. The advisors could wait until lunch tomorrow to hear his response. The reports were strewn all over the floor and Zuko didn't give them a second thought. 

He grabbed her shoulder and the back of her neck, bracing himself against her as he moved. Katara suddenly stiffened noticeably and she picked her head up towards the door. The possibility of being discovered suddenly seemed very real. There were footsteps in the hall and Katara realized that she did indeed forget to lock the door behind her. At least they would have a moment to collect themselves when the person knocked.

Unless they didn't knock. There was only one other person in this palace who didn't care to knock or show any sensitivity to the Fire Lord's privacy or schedule. The one person who would barge in without a second thought and who could see anything and everything going on...with her feet.

_Spirits, please don't be Toph. Please don't be Toph._

"Zuko you have to..." Katara began, breathless as he slammed against her. Her own tension was building, heightened by the possibility of the study doors swinging open at any second.

"Katara" he groaned between clenched teeth "I'm about to..."

"Do it" she breathed. He surrendered to the plea and tension flowed from his body as he released himself inside of her. The tremor she felt inside triggered her own second release. There was no time to relish in the success of the encounter. Katara scooped up her robe and all but tackled Zuko behind the desk, desperate to hide him from the view of anyone behind the study doors, blind earth bender or not.

"What are you..." Zuko began, surprised how she had turned and shoved him down in a panic. Katara clamped a hand over his mouth. She was straddling him beneath the desk, her robe partially covering them both. She felt the wetness seeping through folds onto his stomach as gravity took over. She shook her head, trying to steady her own breathing. Time froze as she listened to the person in the hall. There was a moment of silence.

"You two are crazier than a pair of fox-rabbits!" The voice echoed from behind the closed door. Katara turned a deep red as she met Zuko's eyes guiltily. "Of course you had to give me the room down the hall! You expect me to sleep with this going on next door?"

Blasted servants. But how would they know?

"Screw these stone floors and echoing hallways. And screw you two! But I think you just did...so..." The door rattled as Toph gave it a kick before turning and heading back to her room, muttering to herself as she went. Katara and Zuko didn't budge until the heard the echo of a door slam down the hall.

"Well, I _did_ tell you this wasn't a good idea" Zuko finally said, picking himself off the floor. "Toph isn't going to let me live that down any time soon."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, love. You were right about everything" Katara cooed sarcastically. Zuko offered her a hand and she accepted with a smile. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around his queen.

"Thank you, Katara" he whispered into her ears. "The distraction was exactly what I needed." Katara nuzzled her nose into his chest and smiled as her husband lovingly kissed the top of her head.

"My pleasure" she responded.


End file.
